


smooth plan

by drvco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bring Me The Horizon - Freeform, Emo, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Slytherin, Teen Romance, emo music, emo reader, male reader - Freeform, reader is pure blood but knows a bit about muggles, takes place in about prisoner of azkaban to order of phoenix pick whichever year youre in, there's no gender stated in this however they share a dorm room so consider that a gender statement, wholesome teen romance /srs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvco/pseuds/drvco
Summary: "...whichever muggle practice this is, it's bonkers."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 17





	smooth plan

my music blasted in my headphones as i was studying in the common room, not paying too much attention, just ambient noise for my studying needs, while i bob my head in a gentle headbang like fashion. it was muggle music, bring me the horizon, pure screaming and spider-y blaring guitar. it was only until i noticed draco giving me a glaring stare that i realized i didnt charm my headphones to not blare outside my ears.

i pulled out my headphones ready to apologize before draco cut me off, "good merlin what _**is**_ that?"

"well... it's muggle music." i said bleakly, ready for the verbal assault.

"...hm." is all i got in response from draco, although he was still staring at me and twirling his pencil in his fingers flawlessly like magic. 

i went between looking at my paper and glancing at him for a while, my eyes flickering from paper to the blonde. i did this dance for a while before noticing he was tapping his pencil to the beat gently against the paper of his textbook.

"like it...?" i quietly asked, my bravery going down while talking to the intimidating slytherin prefect.

"perhaps... it's interesting for muggle music. i've never really heard anything quite... stimulating when it comes to their music, but this genre is truly a feast for the ears, if i do say so myself..." he kept his icy stare on me, with his furrowed focused brows, before i noticed his quietly tapping foot and bouncing leg. i smirked slightly before he asked, "what's that smirk about?"

i slowly built up the courage for a small moment before replying, "i have something interesting for you to try, follow me." i slid my chair from under the table before getting up and standing, reaching out my hand for him. he looked around for a bit before staring at me again, looking into my eyes in an almost confused looking manner.

he kept this up for a moment before finally saying, "alright."

he pushed himself off his own chair with his hands and arms before reaching his hand out to my own outstretched one and taking my hand. i smiled and a gentle blush arose in my cheeks, which he noticed and cocked his brows at. i shook my head gently before walking him into the slytherin dorms. 

i took off my shoes before gesturing to his, which he then took off. i charmed my listening device to play the music in speaker mode before i put it on the nightstand.

i hopped onto my bed and stood up on it, gently bouncing before motioning to his bed across from mine and saying, "now you get on yours!"

his eyebrows were now crooked with confusion, but knowing my gentle nature, he climbed onto his bed and stood up. i waved my wand and turned the music up, "chelsea smile" by bring me the horizon. 

i began jumping all around on the bed, banging my head, and screaming quite loudly, "I GOT A SECRET, IT'S ON THE TIP OF MY TONGUE, IT'S ON THE BACK OF MY LUNGS AND, I'M GONNA KEEP IT!! I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW!!!" i quickly gestured to him, draco looking very shocked and confused, "now you try!! jump around, move your head, airguitar, do whatever!! it's really fun!!" 

"...whichever muggle practice this is, it's bonkers."

"oh come on, draco, feel the music, man!! bounce your legs a bit, bob your head to the music, jump gently, pleaseeeeee try it for me!!" i said making puppy eyes at the slytherin.

"oh alright." draco said before gently jumping on his bed and slowly bobbing his head.

"WOOOOO!! i got malfoy to do something fun with me!!" i giggled while jumping on the bed before getting back into the groove of the music and full on jumping about and headbanging.

draco slowly but surely followed along with me until we were both back on the floor, jumping around eachother, dancing together fast and hard, our hands joined together, bumping into eachother, headbanging, feet clashing. it was an unusual sight to see the blonde like this, but it was the most fun the both of us had at the school. as the song slowed to a halt, we stopped slowly. as the next song came on, we both silently mutually agreed it was time for a break, and we just stared at eachother. malfoy looked a little bewildered, so i just played along. i stared at him, pretending to be shocked, until i couldn't hold back the laughter anymore and busted out laughing. he cocked his eyebrows as i was bent over in laughter, slapping my own legs in delight. 

i looked at him as i was half bent over giggling, "that was awesome!! seeing you like that was the highlight of my _**year**_ , truly!!" i said with as much warmth in my tone i could muster up while giggling, trying to make sure he knew i loved every minute of grooving and dancing with him.

********

the corners of his mouth peaked up in a small smirk, "i guess it was."

********

i let out a giant sigh as i caught my breath and fell gently onto the floor cross legged, pulling the slytherin boy down with me, "so... how was that?" i asked as i turned off the listening device with a wave of my wand.

********

i let go of his hands quickly and he chuckled gently, looking away, with a slight pink blush on his cheeks he couldn't hide no matter how hard he tried. "it was definitely a stress reliever id say... my energy is drained, but i don't feel the stress of all that studying anymore, especially for snape's class..." he chuckled under his breath, "although my feet and back feel like hell."

********

i blushed lightly, getting an idea. "go lay down then," i said a bit mischievously.

********

he cocked a brow at me, snickering, "alright then, sounds like a good idea."

********

as he went to lay down, i sat smirking. when he laid down on his bed, he laid on his stomach, socked feet near his pillows and head at the foot of the bed, on a pillow he grabbed, facing my own bed. 

********

"why don't you go lie on your bed like this too and we can talk, yeah?" he said gently.

********

"i have a better idea," i replied while walking over to his bed, before i hopped gently on it and sat beside him. he gave me a worried look.

********

i pulled up my dress shirt sleeves and began rubbing and pressing into his back, feeling around for knots and tense muscles. he leaned his head my direction, flushing fiercly, brows suspended in slight shock.

********

"well i quite appreciate this, i suppose." he murmured before sinking into the bed and easing into my touch as i massaged his back.

********

i kept rubbing and kneading his tense muscles with my hands, fingers, and knuckles until i felt them ease under my touch and become tender. when i removed my hands i felt him sigh before he crooked his head to the side to face me, a small, but gentle smile gracing his face. i placed my hand in his hair in that brave moment and began stroking his scalp and hair, massaging his head. he let out a big huff and sank his face into the pillow at the foot of his bed. it was at this point, my rare bravery had peaked and i had placed my body next to his, my face inches away from the side of his head, waiting for him to notice.

********

it was a fair few moments of perfect silence before he turned his face towards mine, and in that moment, i took a hold of the side of draco's face and softly kissed draco's nose, then cupid's bow, then finally his lips. he seemed to be a bit shocked, but was kissing back. i felt the heat of both our faces collide and it felt like peace. i had butterflies in my stomach as i breathed in draco's scent through my nose, the kiss feeling almost too long, dipping into the territory of blissfully awkward. i opened my eyes slowly as i pulled away, smiling and blushing profusely.

********

he was flushed as red as a tomato when he crashed his face into his pillow, letting out an embarrassed scream, "AGH YOU MUGGLE LOVING FOLK..." 

********

i crooked my brows, not knowing what to expect, until draco popped up and peaked his flushed face at me, "that was way too smooth!! you tried to seduce me into a kiss with your muggle screamy death music and it wooorked!!" he whined like a toddler while i giggled like hell, happy with his reaction. 

********

this was the most fun i'd ever done at hogwarts. and the payoff was extraordinary.

********

**Author's Note:**

> pleaseee let me know if i should continue this storyline. if "bubbly but emo male reader softens malfoy's heart" really speaks to you, lemme knowww and ill write another chapter when inspo strikes ,, thank you sm for reading dear harry potter fan !! also jk rowling is trash and terfs eat garbage.


End file.
